Mass Effect : Rédemption
Synopsis Oméga, 2183, un mois après la destruction du Normandy SR-1 et la disparition du Commandant Shepard ( peu après l'introduction du jeu Mass Effect 2 ). On suit la quête de Liara T'Soni à la recherche du corps du Commandant Shepard : sa rencontre avec le drell Feron, sa lutte contre le Courtier de l'Ombre et les Récolteurs pour récupérer la capsule contenant le corps de Shepard, ainsi que la manière dont Cerberus a mis la main sur Shepard et démarré le projet Lazare. Mass Effect : Rédemption sert aussi de préquel au DLC de Mass Effect 2 : le Courtier de l'Ombre. Tomes MasseffectRedemption.jpg MasseffectRedemption2.jpg MasseffectRedemption3.jpg MasseffectRedemption4.jpg Mass Effect : Redemption se divise en 4 tomes. C'était une mini-série composée de quatre comics édités sur 4 mois entre janvier et avril 2010 aux Etats-Unis. Mass Effect Redemption Résumé détaillé Rédemption Tome 1 - " They've taken the galaxy's greatest hero. Only she can stop them." "Ils se sont emparés du plus grand héros de la Galaxie. Elle seule peut les arrêter." Le Docteur Liara T’Soni, la scientifique Asari qui a fait partie de l'équipe du commandant Shepard avant sa disparition, apprend que le corps du Commandant a été retrouvé. Elle se rend sur la station Omega, dans les Systèmes Terminus, afin de rencontrer Feron, un informateur Drell qui a des renseignements cruciaux sur Shepard. Feron, révèle à Liara que Shepard a été retrouvé dans une capsule de survie, quasiment mort. Liara tient absolument à voir par elle-même le corps de Shepard. Mais ce dernier est devenu une marchandise très convoitée. Dans le dédale des couloirs d'Omega, l'asari et le drell se font attaquer et immobilisés par des mercenaires des Soleils Bleus. Leur chef, un krogan, dit à Liara que le Courtier de l'Ombre veut savoir pourquoi elle recherche le corps d'une personne décédée. C'est alors que des tireurs embusqués abattent tous les mercenaires. Liara et Feron en profitent pour s'enfuir, mais ils sont interceptés par Miranda Lawson et des soldats de Cerberus. Selon Miranda, ils ont le même objectif : trouver Shepard. Et ils souhaitent son aide. Miranda met Liara en contact holographique avec l'Homme Trouble. Ce dernier lui explique que les Récolteurs ont engagé le Courtier de l'Ombre pour retrouver et leur apporter le corps de Shepard. L'Homme Trouble voudrait que Liara découvre pourquoi les Récolteurs veulent le corps, et qu'elle le récupère avant eux. Il pense que seule une personne avec une motivation personnelle peut accomplir cette tâche. Feron a mis Liara en garde contre cette organisation pro-humaine qu'est Cerberus. Liara ne fait pas confiance à Cerberus, mais elle travaillera avec eux pour Shepard. Ailleurs, le Général Récolteur est en plein discussion avec le Courtier de l'Ombre. Il se plaint du délai supplémentaire pour acquérir le corps de Shepard. Le Courtier de l'Ombre lui rappelle qu'il est le seul à pouvoir mettre la main sur Shepard, et qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins. Rédemption Tome 2 - " The Shadow Broker has one enforcer. The only one he needs." "Le Courtier de l'Ombre a un seul tueur à gages. Le seul dont il a besoin." Liara se rend vite compte que Feron est un agent du Courtier de l'Ombre, et que Cerberus le sait. Une bonne baffe biotique et quelques explications plus tard, Liara offre à Feron une seconde chance. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il est convaincu que le corps de Shepard est sur Omega, entre les mains des Soleils bleus qui doivent le remettre aux agents du Courtier de l'Ombre. Mais il ne sait pas où aura lieu la transaction. Feron et Liara prennent alors contact avec Aria, la Reine d'Omega, qui dit tout savoir de ce qui se passe sur sa station. Elle sait effectivement quand et où les Soleils bleus apporteront le corps de Shepard, et accepte de le révéler à Liara quand celle-ci lui apprend que les Récolteurs sont les véritables acheteurs. La livraison va se passer dans un hangar de l'ancienne installation minière, au coeur de l'astéroïde. Liara et Feron arrive en avance et sans incident sur les lieux de la livraison. Les Soleils bleus sont là, commandés par un krogan. Le vaisseau du Courtier de l'Ombre arrive. Manque de chance ! L'agent envoyé par le Courtier de l'Ombre est le galarien Tazzik, le seul et unique tueur à gages du Courtier. Mortel et très efficace. Et doté d'une arme impressionnante ! Feron propose un tir de canon pour immobiliser le vaisseau. Mais il loupe sa cible, "accidentellement" semble-t'il, et est jeté au sol. Liara se précipite à l'attaque. Tazzik fait rapidement charger le corps de Shepard dans son vaisseau. Puis il arrose sans distinction les Soleils bleus et Liara de grenades explosives avant de monter à bord et de quitter Omega. Liara, que Feron a protégé d'un tir de grenade, tente d'intervenir. Mais il est trop tard. Le vaisseau, avec le corps de Shepard, s'est échappé... Rédemption Tome 3 - " He trades in secrets... and keeps his own." "Il négocie des secrets... et garde le sien." Liara doute de la loyauté de Feron, suite à son "incompétence" durant l'embuscade. Mais elle se laisse convaincre de ne pas tarder à pister Tazzik et part à sa poursuite dans le vaisseau du drell. Miranda assiste au passage des 2 vaisseaux vers le relais cosmodésique d'Oméga. L'Homme Trouble refuse qu'elle intervienne. Il annonce qu'il dispose d'un atout ignoré de tous. Tazzik rejoint la base du Courtier de l'Ombre dans le Système Faryar, sur Alingon, une planète glacée entourée d'un champ magnétique qui rend impossible tout repérage et toute transmission radio, à moins de disposer de la technologie la plus sophistiquée. Le vaisseau de Feron, quant à lui, est pris en chasse par les vaisseaux sentinelles du Courtier de l'Ombre. Mais ces derniers sont semés ou détruits durant la poursuite au milieu des anciens astéroïdes miniers. Après s'être posés à l'écart sur la planète, Feron et liara, faussement "prisonnière" pour l'occasion, abusent les gardes et réussissent à pénétrer dans la base. Ils se dirigent rapidement vers le Centre de contrôle de la base, apercevant au passage un Récolteur impatient de récupérer son "paquet". Le Courtier de l'Ombre se rend immédiatement compte de la présence de Feron et de Liara dans le Centre de liaison. Il exige des explications. Aux reproches qui lui sont fait par Liara, il rétorque que le corps de Shepard n'est pour lui qu'une simple transaction, et que l'offre des Récolteurs était trop avantageuse pour être déclinée. Tandis que Liara retient sa colère et fait durer l'échange verbal, supportant la condescendance du Courtier, Feron télécharge à partir des ordinateurs centraux un maximum de données sur les transactions du Courtier de l'Ombre. Lorsque Feron annonce qu'il a terminé, Liara saccage l'interface de liaison du Courtier de l'Ombre, ainsi que l'ensemble des terminaux de la salle. Désormais, le Courtier, qui ne se trouve pas sur place, ne peut plus communiquer avec ses hommes et sa base d'Alingon. Liara et Feron partent en direction de la Porte Nord où vient d'arriver le corps de Shepard. Feron estime que c'est le bon moment pour révéler à Liara pour qui il travaille vraiment.... Rédemption Tome 4 - " To find a hero... Another must be lost." "Pour retrouver un héros... un autre doit être perdu." Feron travaille également pour Cerberus... Liara n'apprécie pas qu'il lui ait encore menti et, à défaut de le frapper, elle se défoule sur les mercenaires de la base du Courtier de l'Ombre. Et Feron explique à Liara que, malgré ce que pouvait penser Miranda, il a toujours été réglo dans ses affaires et qu'il avait toujours été fidèle au Courtier de l'Ombre, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se mette à trafiquer avec les Récolteurs. Cela, il ne l'acceptait pas. Et depuis qu'il avait appris que la transaction concernait le corps de Shepard, il cherchait à s'y opposer. Mais, pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de Cerberus. Il a donc obtenu un entretien avec l'Homme Trouble, et, ensemble, ils ont élaboré un plan pour récupérer Shepard. Mais le Courtier de l'Ombre s'est mis à douter de la loyauté de son agent, et l'a écarté des préparatifs. Feron a alors profité de la demande d'aide de Liara pour réintégrer l'opération, en se portant volontaire auprès du Courtier pour distraire Liara le temps de l'échange. Il comptait la semer n'importe où et reprendre ses recherches. Le Courtier de l'Ombre avait accepté, mais, manifestement, il restait très méfiant puisqu'il avait quand même envoyé les Soleils bleus après Liara. Le drell est quelque peu désabusé. Le Courtier de l'Ombre ne lui a pas fait confiance, et il fera désormais en sorte que plus personne ne se fie à Feron. Et même Liara ne parvient toujours pas pas à le croire fiable... Alors, il lui remet les données collectées dans la Base et destinées à Cerberus. Et il exige que, quoi qu'il arrive, Liara devra s'enfuir de Alingon avec Shepard et les données. Sur le lieu de l'échange, Feron tente une dernière manoeuvre. Profitant de la rupture des communications avec le Courtier, il se présente désarmé à Tazzik et lui annonce que la transaction est interrompue. L'arrangement initial consistait à ne percevoir que la moitié du paiement pour le moment, et le solde à la confirmation de l'identification de Shepard par les Récolteurs. Feron improvise et affirme que cela ne convient plus au Courtier, qu'il veut la totalité de la somme immédiatement, et qu'il l'a directement envoyé pour tout arrêter. Tazzik finit par y croire et réinstalle la capsule de survie contenant le corps de Shepard dans son vaisseau. Les Récolteurs sont furieux. L'Augure qui les contrôle met en cause le Courtier de l'Ombre qui dénie et accuse Feron de traîtrise. Mais, il est incapable de contacter Tazzik et ses hommes sur Alingon. L'Augure, lui, le peut. Grâce à la prise de possession du Récolteur présent sur le lieu de l'échange, il avise Tazzik de la trahison de Feron. Tazzik va s'en prendre à Feron. Mais, il est temps pour Liara d'attaquer. Avec ses pouvoirs biotiques, elle fait un massacre. Elle combat le Récolteur pendant que Feron immobilise Tazzik. Elle parvient au vaisseau de Tazzik, se retourne pour voir si Feron la suit... et constate que celui-ci est en grande difficulté avec Tazzik. Feron lui crie de partir seule, de suite. Menacée par un Récolteur, Liara embarque et quitte la planète avec Shepard, et les données, ... mais sans Feron. Dans l'installation secrète de Cerberus qui abrite le projet Lazare, Miranda assure que tout sera mis en oeuvre pour régénérer Shepard. Liara ne cautionne pas cette idée. Pour elle, il faut laisser reposer les morts... Mais, c'est désormais Cerberus qui détient Shepard et les données... ...Et qui ne compte pas aider Feron. Liara s'est trouvé un nouveau but : rechercher Feron, et un nouvel ennemi : les Récolteurs.( et / ou le Courtier de l'Ombre.) Voir aussi *Mass Effect : Conviction *Mass Effect : Evolution *Mass Effect : Homeworlds *Mass Effect : Incursion *Mass Effect : Inquisition *Mass Effect : Invasion *Mass Effect : Foundation en:Mass Effect: Redemption de:Mass Effect: Erlösung ru:Mass Effect: Искупление nl:Mass Effect: Redemption uk:Mass Effect: Спокута Catégorie:Comics